


Team RWBY

by Shades93270



Category: Lazer Team (Movies), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades93270/pseuds/Shades93270
Summary: Remnant sent their champion to protect them against the Grimm, a deadly race about to destroy Remnant. The champion would wear a battle suit, allowing them to defeat any enemies they would face. However, not everything goes to plan when four girls find the battle suit first and each take a piece of the suit. Can a blonde bimbo with anger issues, an antisocial bookworm, a new traffic cop from Atlas and an hyperactive optimist save Remnant?
Kudos: 1





	1. It's a bird? It's a plane? No, it's a fucking UFO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my RWBY x Lazer Team crossover. I don't have anything more to say so, enjoy!

Pyrrha Nikos was called many things, a daughter, Jaune's girlfriend, the example of a good student, but what she preferred above all was being called a champion, Remnant's champion to be precise. From a young age she had been trained by James Ironwood himself, Atlas' headmaster and the General of Atlas itself, educated by Bartholomew Oobleck, the best archaeologist and historian in all of Remnant and trained on how to handle weapons by the famous hunter Peter Port and if she has been trained by all these important people, it is for a simple reason. Remnant had been able to decode a transmission sent by an alien race which called itself the Faunus. The transmission stated that an incoming doom would befall on Remnant in the form of another alien race known as the Grimm. The Faunus however, told them that they would get a chance to fight back thanks to a battle suit that they would send them. The battle suit consists of an energy shield to protect against anything, an energy cannon to shoot at your enemies, boots which would let its wearer to run at superhuman speed, and an helmet that would enhance its wearer's mental capacity as well as allow them to use many features such as an X-ray vision for example. After training intensively for all of her life, Pyrrha was ready to don the battle suit when it would arrive tonight. However, this was not her story.

"Remind me why I need to push you everywhere again?" Asked a blonde beauty to a dark haired girl with a bow on her head and a cast on her leg.

"Because, you got into too much trouble with the school football team, again, and the headmaster gave you one last chance. Either you control your temper by staying with me and helping me because of my cast, or you drop out of Beacon. It's your choice really." 

"Oh come on, we were only joking around!" The blonde exclaimed while pushing the other girl who was reading her book on her wheelchair.

"You got into a fight with them and managed to break one guy's arm, three legs, and you send someone to the ER."

"It was a brawl! What did they expect me to do!? Not fight!?"

"It was the coach Yang, he was trying to protect the team members from you." The girl said while lowering her book and tilting her head backwards to glare at the fighter.

"...I'm not apologizing."

"You know, it doesn't surprise me anymore. Just push me for another two weeks or so and then we won't ever get to talk to each other again." Blake said while going back to her book.

"What? You don't want to spend more time with little old me?" Teased Yang.

"Well since it's because of you that I have this cast, not really no."

"Really?" Asked Yang with confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean really?" Blake asked back after lowering her book once again.

"I don't remember doing something that would cause you to wear a cast."

"...You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid that no."

"I was one of those who got their leg broken you moron!"

"Just tell me how I did it you drama queen."

"Ugh, fine. Here's what happened."

The incident happened three days ago, as Blake was going to her next class while reading one of her mysterious and yet captivating book-

"Are you really narrating right now?"

"Shut up, don't interrupt me." Yang rolled her eyes and kept on pushing the wheelchair while listening to Blake's fantastic narration.

She was reading one of her captivating book but she was however interrupted mid-reading when something, or rather someone collided with her. His name was Sun Wukong, one of the school's quarterback, muscled and smart while being surprisingly caring of others. The reason for which said individual impacted with her could have been many things, destiny, a joke from the Gods, but a simpler answer would be that Yang Xiao Long decided to be a cunt and challenged the entire football team into fighting her in one of the classrooms, a place where people learn for fuck sake!

"Really inspiring, I especially liked the part where this Yang Xiao Long chick managed to beat them all without even sweating."

"Fuck you Yang, do you know how difficult it is to take showers because of the cast? It's hard as fuck."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow. But come on, it was just an accident."

"I will cut your hair."

"What did you say!?"

"Just fucking bring me to the park and shut up. I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, nerd."

Meanwhile, a white haired girl was wearing her uniform and watching over the school's students in case something happened. This was not her job since she was sent from Atlas to Vale in order to apply the law where it was needed to be applied. Unfortunately, she was tasked with surveying traffic, her, Weiss Schnee, daughter of famous politician Jacques and gambling mother Willow Schnee and sister of commanding officer Winter Schnee in the army of Atlas. So it was unreasonable for her to be tasked with such a simple job. She was a cop, not a traffic sign damn it! So instead of surveying said traffic, she preferred watching the students leaving Beacon, not that it was any better but at least she did not have to do anything. She must have been staring at a trash can for five minutes when she caught something in the corner of her eye, a girl, staring at her. Weiss stared back at the girl who was staring at her while scribbling something in one of her sketchbook. She stared at her a little more before looking at the book, then back at her, then back at the book. She must have done this seven times before Weiss got fed up and walked to the girl who kept on scribbling in her book.

"Excuse me-"

"Don't move."

"...Wh-what!?"

"I said don't move."

"Can you please explain to me why you were staring at me like that?"

"I needed inspiration." Weiss blinked before trying to peek at the sketchbook. The girl however moved the sketchbook so that she would be unable to see the drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

"You'll see when I'm finished."

"It's me right?"

"Duh! Anyone with a brain would have guessed it." Weiss temple began shaking but she was able to stay calm, those were just simple mockery.

"Will you let me see the drawing when I'm finished?"

"I literally told you that I would like two seconds ago. Are you deaf or something?"

"Now listen here you little insolent-"

"Can't, I need to concentrate." Weiss was fuming, how dare this little girl just ignore her like that!?

"Do you know who I am?"

"Don't care, but feel free to tell."

"I am Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee, one of the most influential family in all of Remnant and I will not let you mock me any longer."

"Never heard of him, what's his name again?"

"You little!... stay calm Weiss, that's just a stupid student trying to get under your skin, you've faced worst in your life and you'll face even far worst in your future. Just don't listen to-"

"I'm done. Here." Weiss would be a liar if she said that she didn't jump on the sketchbook as soon as the girl handed it to her. On the paper she could see herself drawn majestically well, no, she was gorgeous. This was the most beautiful drawing Weiss had ever seen and yet the girl must have done it in under twenty minutes. Weiss was confused, how can a girl act so mean to her but draw her as if she was a character out of a fairy tale? And then Weiss noticed writing underneath the drawing, she began reading it.

_She was as pretty as she was bitchy, people called her Weiss Schnee, and yet all I was able to see, was the bird shit on top of her kepi. By, Ruby Rose._

One of Weiss' hands let go of the sketchbook and grabbed the hat on top of her head and she was surprised to notice that a bird had indeed shitted on her. She looked back at the girl called Ruby and noticed that she was wearing a shit-eating grin, the little bitch.

"Where are your parents little girl?" The grin o' Ruby's face fell and the girl started to frown while raising her hand to get her sketchbook back.

"Give it back."

"I think that I asked you a question."

"And I won't answer it, now give me back my sketchbook. I need it."

"What you need is to cooperate, answer the question." Ruby stared at Weiss' face but Weiss was not afraid to look back while sending a chill down Ruby's spine who eventually looked down and mumbled.

" _Please, give my me book back..._ " Weiss smiled in victory.

"Can you repeat that please, you said that I was deaf remember?"

"You heard me already, don't mess with me."

"Because you didn't?"

"I was joking with you!"

"Calling people bitchy is joking to you!?"

"I also said that you were pretty!"

"You still called me a bitch!"

"Oh yeah!? Well I guess I was right then!" Weiss has had enough of the little pest.

"That's it, you're following me to the police station where your parents will see you." Ruby was taken aback by Weiss' action.

"You can't do that! I have rights!"

"Yeah, the right to shut up and get in the damn car."

"My dad will kill me!"

"You should have thought about that before insulting an officer during their service." Weiss took the girl's hands and brought them together before handcuffing her and bringing her in the backseat of the car. She began driving while checking the rear-view mirror every once in a while. Ruby was staring through the window with a mix of sadness and anger on her face, something that saddened Weiss too but she still had to do her job. Plus it was not her fault, she was the one who started it. They drove next to the park when they noticed fireworks coming from the park. Ruby just admired the fireworks with a smile on her face while Weiss just rolled her eyes, she just wanted to go back to her crappy apartment but nooo, her day just had to worsen somehow. She drove through the park's entry until she was next to the origins of the fireworks and she stopped the car.

"I'll check what this is about, don't move and don't do something stupid." Ruby gave her a deadpan stare before bringing her handcuffed hands under Weiss' nose. Weiss rolled her eyes and exited the car. She walked for two seconds when she heard the sound of a car honking. Her car to be more precise. Weiss tightened her fist before walking back to the car and taking the hyperactive girl with her.

"Two seconds, I leave you for two seconds and you manage to do exactly what I told you not to do."

"Not my fault, someone put a horn in my way."

"Just shut up." The two eventually arrived at the site of the fireworks and while Weiss facepalmed, Ruby had a huge smile on her face.

"YAAAAANG!" In front of them stood two girls, well one of them was up while the other was crouched next to what looked like a fire-camp.

"RUBYYYYY!" The blonde one who was up ran at her sister who was also running towards her sister before she remembered that she would not be able to hug her because of the handcuffs and got as a consequence tackled to the ground.

"Yang! My back! I think I'm dying!"

"Oh shut up, how are you? And why do you have handcuffs on your back? Are you and Penny still doing those kinds of activities?" Yang suggested while wiggling her eyebrow up and down.

"Yaaang! You know that we're not together anymore."

"Uhm, excuse me, do you two know each other?" Asked Weiss while advancing next to Ruby and taking the handcuffs out of her hands.

"Of course I know her, she's my sister. But I can't say the same for you, who are you and why did you handcuff my sister?" Yang said while crossing her arms in defiance.

"I am officer Weiss Schnee from Atlas and your sister here insulted me during my service. Now, I should be arresting her and bringing her to the nearest police station, but, seeing as you're already here, I will allow her to go freely, _if_ , you give me those fireworks." Blake heard that and turned to Weiss.

"What gives you this right if I may? It's not like what we're doing is illegal."

"Do you have a licence? If you don't this could be considered as endangering for civilians and I'll have to arrest you."

"Of course I have a licence, it's just behind you on the ground." Weiss turned around and checked the ground but saw nothing making her confuse. Meanwhile Blake made hand signs to Yang to tell her to knock-out Weiss but Yang did not understand her.

"You want me to seduce her?" Blake facepalmed and Weiss turned back to face her.

"There's no licence on the ground." If Blake rolled her eyes any higher they would have fell out of their sockets.

"Of course there's no licence on the ground I was being sarcastic you idiot!"

"What's sarcastic? Can I eat that?" Chimed in Ruby while tilting her head.

"Don't be dumb, that's sardines." Yang said while slapping the back of Ruby's head.

"Alright, that's it, everyone gets in the car. You're all under arrest."

"Fuck you cops, I'm not going anywhere." Yang cracked her knuckles while glaring at Weiss who only scoffed back.

"Yeah I'm not moving too, literally." Blake pointed at her cast which was hidden behind the remaining fireworks.

"Miss Yang, could you please not make a scene and carry Miss..."

"Dover, Ben."

"Miss Ben Dover... Is that really your name?"

"No it's Blake, I was just fucking with you."

"Just please carry her so I can end my shift."

"Fuck you, I'm not doing that." Yang said while wearing a smug grin on her face.

"Just for the record, I want you all to know, I hate all of you." Weiss said as she approached Blake.

"Don't take another step." Blake warned Weiss.

"Or what?" Blake took one of the firework in one hand and aimed it at Weiss while she took a lighter in her other hand and brought it next to the firework's wick.

"Or else I light up this Torchwick and you can say goodbye to your pretty face."

"Why is everyone calling me pretty but then act mean towards me? No seriously that's the second time today."

"Well you have a pretty face, too bad you're acting like a bitch." Yang reasoned.

"That's what I said!" Shouted Ruby.

"Shut up, and you, lower your, potential weapon."

"Come and get it, cop." As soon as Weiss took a step forward, Blake light up the wick and the firework burst out as if alive and nearly touched Weiss right in the face. Thankfully the firework passed right next to her and flew into the air which made Blake gulp.

"You know, you're right, maybe we should follow you into the car."

"Exactly, get up and go to the-" Suddenly the firework hit something in the air and they could see an unidentified flying object heading toward the car before it landed on it, destroying the top of in the process. "-car..."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Ruby yelled while running toward the site of the crash.

"Ruby! Wait for me!" Yang said while running after her sister.

"You, can you walk on your other foot?"

"Does it look like I have two casts?" Weiss bit back a remark and held the handicapped girl by bringing her arm over her shoulder. "Whoa, you're not going to buy me dinner first?"

"I swear to God, if you make another remark I will shove the rest of these fireworks up your ass and light them. Understood?" Blake nodded in fear and the two walked behind the two sisters who were looking at the crashed UFO. "Everybody stay back, I'll check what this is abo-" Ruby slid next to the UFO and taped on what looked like the cockpit.

"Is someone in there!?"

"I will kill this girl one day, I swear. COME BACK HERE YOU DOLT!" However the cockpit opened and inside was, no one. Weiss let go of Blake and brought her to Yang before sliding next to Ruby and examining the interior of the UFO.

"There's nothing in it."

"Yeah I can see that Einstein, the question is why would there be an UFO with nothing in it flying around Remnant."

"Maybe they escaped before we got here." Said Yang next to Weiss who did not notice her and Blake.

"Ugh, I'm getting a headache. I'm just gonna call the station so they can take care of-" Suddenly an hologram appeared in front of them and it appeared to be the hologram of a Human. However, that Human had what appeared to be horns on his head, bull horns to be more precise. "-it. Why am I always the one getting interrupted? That's unfair."

_"Greetings champion, my name is Adam Taurus, and I am as you know it the leader of the Faunus."_

"What's a Faunus?" Asked Yang while scratching the top of her head.

"That's probably their race, see how he looks like a Human but he's got an animal feature, he's an alien, and that's their UFO." Said Blake while pointing at the UFO.

 _"As you know it, the Grimm are slowly approaching Remnant but rest assured, you now have the possibility to fight back thanks to, these."_ From the side of the UFO came out four accessories, a pair of boots, what looked like a huge glove, a sort of blaster, and a helmet. Before the hologram could continue Ruby took the blaster and inserted her right hand in it.

"What are you doing!? Put it back!" Ordered Weiss.

"No way, that's awesome!"

"Hey, I just needed a new helmet for Bumblebee, how lucky." Yang took the helmet and put it on herself.

"And I just needed a new pair of boots, this cast is killing me." Blake tore her cast and put her feet in the boots. "Wow, it's so comfortable."

"Would you three just quit it and put those back where they came from!?"

"Come on officer, just try it, it's like the hand of justice, it's perfect for you." Yang said while handing the glove to Weiss who eyed it with doubts written on her face until she eventually sighed and took it from Yang's hand.

"I'm only taking it so you don't get all of the evidence." Weiss put the glove on and the UFO emitted a sound. Then the four parts of the suit glowed and started tightening on the girls except for Yang which made them scream in pain.

"What is happening, I can't take it off!" Ruby said while using her feet to push the cannon out of her hand but to no avail. After a few seconds the glowing lights disappeared and the four tried to shake the parts away but they would not budge. Then, Weiss, Ruby and Blake turned to Yang who had been the only one who did not scream.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Then before their eyes, the helmet had what looked like two antennas coming out of its top before a drilling sound could be heard and the antennas started digging inside Yang's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Screamed Yang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed the other girls. Then the drilling sound stopped and Yang was left breathing heavily.

"Yang, are you okay!?" Ruby asked while putting her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, but my brain's hurting a little, the front temporal lobe to be more precise."

"Wow, I didn't know that you knew that." Ruby said while helping her sister up.

"Yeah, me neither."

_"These are the parts for your battle suit, the boots will allow you to run with superhuman speed, the glove will allow you to activate an energy shield to protect you against anything, the energy cannon is, well an energy cannon, and the helmet will help you in battle thanks to its features as well as making you smarter over time."_

"Wait, can I get the helmet and you take the boots? I don't really need speed." Blake suggested to Yang.

"Well seeing as you should be unable to remove the boots from yourself I do not believe that this demand is doable." Yang answered Blake who only stared back in horror.

"Oh no she's already getting smarter! The end is near!"

"This is stupid, 'boots that can give you superhuman speed?', 'a helmet that makes you smarter?'. This is obviously a prank." Commented Weiss when she noticed that Ruby was aiming her arm around her while making 'pew pew' sounds with her mouth. She was about to tell her to stop when the cannon glowed and a blast of energy came out of it and impacted with the car, destroying everything in its path.

"That, was, AWESOME!!!" Ruby yelled while caressing the cannon with her remaining hand. Blake saw the blast and decided that she'd much prefer staying out of this.

"Alright, I'm not staying here any longer." She started walking when she noticed that her leg was totally healed. "Uh, neat."

"Hey, come back here Blake, I still need to bring you three to the police station."

"Catch me if you can Weiss!" Weiss lifted her hand to catch her but Blake started running and the world around her stopped. She looked behind and saw Weiss with her hand raised to catch her but Weiss was immobile and so were Ruby and Yang. Blake grinned before she kept running far away from here. Far away being fifteen feet before she stopped and fell face first on the ground to catch her breath. "Should, exercise, more." Weiss rolled her eyes and took Yang and Ruby's wrists in her hands before walking toward Blake who was lying on the ground. Before they got to her however, the army arrived and circled them.

"FREEZE! NOBODY MOVES!"

"That's okay, I already apprehended them, you can take them with you." Weiss said while putting her hands on her waist.

"WE SAID DON'T MOVE! DON'T FORCE US TO SHOOT!" Weiss opened her mouth in shock. Did they not recognize her? She was Weiss Schnee for fuck sake!

"Hey! I'm with you you idiots! I'm an officer! Look!"

"SHE'S ATTACKING! SHOOT!" Weiss pulled her hands in front of her to protect her and she tightened her hands in fists while closing her eyes. She heard the sound of gunshots and then nothing. She opened her eyes and noticed a blue circle coming out of the glove which protected her. That must have been the energy shied and it saved her life! She began smiling when she noticed three soldiers walking toward her. Two of them took an arm each and the last one brought the butt of his rifle directly to her face, rendering her unconscious. When Ruby saw this she panicked and yelled:

"EVERY GIRL TO HERSELF!" She aimed the blaster at a soldier and shot. Thankfully the soldier had time to dodge but the tank behind him did not and it exploded. Ruby aimed the cannon at another soldier but the soldier took out a taser and shot her first which shocked her until she was unable to move.

"Come here you bastards! I'll fucking end you!" Yang shouted while fighting the soldiers barehanded. She punched one of them in his crotch and kicked another one in the head. She was about to run to another group of soldier when the one closer to her shot her in the head. Thankfully the helmet was hard enough that the bullet just bounced off of it. Yang was about to charge him when she felt two probes from a taser on her back and an electrical current pass though her. She screamed but kept on charging the soldier who shot her until she felt three pairs of probes on her arms and legs which worked this time as she fell on her knees. Before she fell unconscious, she gave the bird to the soldier which face she burned in her memory for later. Finally, only Blake was left but she was still on the ground, laying down.

"If I beg of you nicely, will you let me go?" A boot to the face was her answer.


	2. Remnant's swimming pool's champion.

Blake woke up with a headache and no feelings in her legs. When she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in what seemed to be an interrogation room next to the three other girls who were with her during the UFO's crash. Ruby's leg was bouncing up and down, Yang was tapping her cheek in rhythm with her fingers and Weiss had her forehead against the table with her hands in her hair.

"So, why are we here?" Blake asked to no one in particular.

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it?" Yang said while looking at her reflection in the big mirror facing them.

"No, I meant why are we in an interrogation room. Why did those soldiers show up? And why did that bastard kick me in the face? That shit hurt for Oum sake."

"I have a theory about that." The three girls turned to Weiss expecting for her continue. "What?"

"Aren't you going to give your theory?" Blake asked while the two sisters nodded.

"Oh so _now_ you're listening to me? No because earlier when I told you to follow me in the car-" The three girls decided to ignore her and wait until someone came through the door and explained why they were in fact here. They waited five minutes when the door opened to reveal a girl with red hair and emerald eyes in a suit which accentuated her, assets. The girl however looked at them with an angry expression on her face.

"Do you gave _any_ ideas on what you've just done?" The girls looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders at the same time. "You four just doomed Remnant."

"We what?" Ruby asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You just took our army's only defense against the enemy."

"You mean the Grimm?" Pyrrha was surprised at Weiss' question for a second until her features hardened again.

"So you already know that Remnant is about to be invaded by the Grimm unless Remnant's champion fight them with their battle suit?"

"Remnant's champion? Who the fuck is that?" Yang questioned the girl.

"That's me, Pyrrha Nikos. I am the champion of Remnant!" The four girls blinked before bursting out laughing.

"You look like the champion of swim team!" Yang added which made them laugh even more than before while Pyrrha started to turn red in embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up! Stop laughing!" That's not funny!" The four slowly started to stop laughing while wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Alright so what's the deal then? Can't you fight those Grimm yourselves? You know, use a nuke and all like in Avengers?" Ruby said which made Pyrrha rub the bridge of her nose.

"It's not so simple, the battle suit was given to us specifically to take care of the Grimm and it was supposed to work as a single unit but you four each took a part of it and now, now we're doomed." Pyrrha finished her sentence while a dark expression on her face.

"...Well, I'm not staying here any longer." Blake said before getting up and slamming her chin on the table in front of her. "What the fuck!? Why can't I move my legs!?"

"We sedated your body parts so that you would not escape. Since you can't remove the pieces of the suit we decided that we would instead cut your limbs to retrieve them."

"You can't do that!" Weiss shouted while turning blue in fear. Thankfully for them the door opened to reveal an older Weiss but this one did not have a scar over her left eye.

"She's right, they still have a chance to make up for their mistakes."

"Am I high or is there a older, sexier Weiss at the door right now?" Yang said while licking her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss responded while glaring at the blonde girl.

"Weiss? Please calm down." Weiss calmed down but still pouted. "Hello to you four, I am Specialist Winter Schnee from the army of Atlas, and Weiss' older sister. But that is unimportant, what is important is that you four have a chance to make up for your actions."

"Uhm, excuse me Winter Miss?" Winter turned her head to face Ruby. " What do you mean by that? You're not suggesting that we work as a team to replace Pyrrha here right? Like that's definitely not what you're suggesting right? Right?"

"It is in fact what I was about to suggest."

"Cool, because I already put a post on Valebook about us." Ruby said while slumping back on her chair.

"...You did what?" Winter asked with her eyes wide.

"Well I posted a picture of the four of us with our new tools on Valebook with the hashtag, 'go Team RWBY'."

"Why!?"

"Well I wanted to call ourselves Laser Team but it sounds bad you know? Plus I'm the only one with a laser on our team. Then, I thought that since I'm the leader of this group, our group should be named after me. I only adjusted the U for a W because of Weiss."

"No I meant why would you post something this important on Valebook you idiot!? Do you know what General Ironwood will do when he-"

"When he what?" Winter did 180° and found herself face to face with the General. "When he learns that the world knows about the existence of alien technology?"

"S-Sir!"

"This is enough Miss Schnee. I will take care of these four. Why don't you take care of those new recruits in the Special Ops? I believe than Mr Clover asked for an assistant."

"I, very well sir." Winter saluted and left the room but not before glancing one last time at Team RWBY's members.

"...So, are you four ready for your training?" Weiss raised her hand but Ironwood continued. "This was _not_ a question by the way. You four either train and get good results, or there will only be one solution left. Your training starts tomorrow, for now you will be directed to your new dorm where you can rest. I believe that is all for now, you can go now." When the four girls looked at each other instead of getting up Ironwood sighed. "Just go to your dorm please."

"It's not that I don't want to go, but I'm kinda stuck unless someone carry me." Blake said while tapping the desk with her fingers. Ruby and Yang looked at each other.

"Not it!/Not it!"

"Wait, what!?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"You're carrying her, next time be faster." Yang said before getting up and leaving the room with her arms behind her head. Ruby put her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Good luck partner, I'm sure you can do it." Ruby then also got up and left the room leaving Weiss, Blake and Ironwood.

"...I'm not carrying you."

"You don't really have a choice Weiss."

"You could wait until the sedatives' effect go away."

"Miss Schnee? This doesn't have to be a big deal." Ironwood said with a tired expression. He did not sign up for the army to become General and take care of highschoolers.

"Uggggh... Alright I'll do it, but just this time." Weiss gets up and turns her back to Blake, waiting for her to get on her back piggyback style.

"I'm not getting on your back."

"Get on my fucking back right now."

"I'm not getting on your fucking back. Carry me bridal style."

"Alright that's it. I'm leaving, you can crawl for all I care." Weiss said and left the room. Blake looked at Ironwood, and Ironwood looked at Blake.

"Gene-"

"No."

"So, you were hanging out with Blake huh? Anything you wanna tell me?" Ruby asked Yang from her top bunk.

"Her? Ruby I thought that you knew me better than that."

"Well she's pretty, witty and she almost hurt a cop. Isn't that your type?"

"Yeah she's pretty, but she ain't got nothing on me. No I was tasked with pushing her because of her cast after fighting with the football team."

"Again?"

"Again. But what about you? Weiss said that you insulted her. What gives?"

"I was just messing with her but she took it personally."

"She said that you called her a bitch."

"It's not my fault that she acted like a bitch."

"Hey, the bitch's here." Weiss said entering the room and falling face first on the bunk underneath Ruby. "Fuck you too." She added with her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Hey Weiss, you're not carrying Blake with you?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

"No."

"Where is she then?"

"Don't know don't care. Sleeping now. Bye." Yang looked at the white haired girl and sighed.

"She's lucky I'm tasked with carrying her ass everywhere."

"See? You didn't have to phrase it like that yet you did." Ruby said with a wink. Yang answered her with a middle finger and left to find Blake.

"...Weiiiiss?"

"Sleepiiiing."

"Wanna bet if Blake and Yang end up together?"

"Zzzzzz."

"You literally said the letter z six times."

"Go to sleep Ruby."

"Come oooon, do you think they will?"

"No! I don't think they will! Now that I answered your question can I go back to sleep!?"

"Sure! Goodnight partner!" Weiss rolled her eyes

"..."

"You're supposed to say it back." Ruby mumbled before closing her eyes and sleeping too.

"But then again, I've always run from my past as far as I can remember. It started with my parents, then my ex... Look all I'm saying is that if I disappear one day, don't blame me for it." Blake explained to Ironwood who was banging his head on the desk at this point. Thankfully, his suffering was over when Yang opened the door to the interrogation room. When Ironwood saw her he started pleading her with his eyes and he might even have begged of her to take her away before he himself ran outside of the room. Yang watched him leave in a hurry before turning to Blake.

"Did you just break him? Was he crying right now?"

"Mmh? Oh, we were just talking. Are you here to bring me to our dorm? Because I already told Weiss that I would not piggyback ride her and I'm not making an exception because you're you."

"Nah, I'm not giving you a piggyback ride."

"Thank Oum." Yang grabbed Blake's waist, put her over her shoulder and carried her with one arm. "Somehow, that's even worse than a piggyback ride."

"What did you tell him to break him like that?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

"That didn't sound like the usual when I was behind that glass."

"You were behind the glass? How did you do it?"

"It was easy, the helmet taught me how to pick locks. Very intuitive."

"Are we really sure that there's no way for us to switch who's got what?"

"Well unless you want me to die no." Yang kept on walking before she noticed that Blake was not talking. "...You're not thinking about killing me are you?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing. Definitely not the sharp pressure that I can feel on my back."

"Ugh, that's so unfair. Why can't I have the one thing that could help me with what I'm good at? Being smart."

"You have plenty of other qualities. Don't sell yourself short."

"Really? Do you really think that?" Blake shyly asked.

"No, but it felt like the right thing to say. Man that helmet is dope!" Blake hit the back of her in response but since Yang had her helmet on Blake only managed to hurt her hand.

"I hate you Yang."

"Sure you do."

Meanwhile, in front of Beacon's entrance stood Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark and Jaune Arc who were bullying a girl with brown hair and a pair of fake bunny ears on her head. Well, Jaune was not bullying so much as he was here against his will. Earlier this semester Cardin had found Jaune in a, compromising situation. The blonde boy and his girlfriend were in the boy's bathroom in one of the stall with Jaune being the one pushed against one of the wall. Cardin had been discreet enough as to not be seen and took a photo of the two before menacing Jaune that he would send them to the whole school if he did not do his bidding. So here was Jaune, unenthusiastic to see the man bully the innocent girl.

"Give it back please, it's my only camera."

"Heh, listen to her, she's got such a stupid accent." Cardin laughed at his own joke before throwing the camera at Sky who lifted his arm high enough so that Velvet could not reach.

"Fine, you asked for it. I warned you but you did not listen." Velvet said before kneeing the dark haired bully in the crotch which made him bend over forward. The girl took the camera with one hand and punched him in the nose with the other. "You're lucky Coco wasn't here with me right now, arseholes." And then she left the bullies, and Jaune, in front of the school.

"Wait, she knows Coco? Who is she?" Cardin asked with a frown on his face.

"Velvet Scarlatina, Coco's girlfriend." Cardin turned to Jaune while turning red.

"You knew!?"

"Of course I knew, everyone does. It's Coco we're talking about... Wait you didn't know?"

"Did it seem like I knew!? I will-" Before Cardin could continue with his threat however, the bully could see what looked like a plane falling in the forest behind the school. He was about to leave it at that when he noticed that the shape of the plane was abnormal. "We're gonna talk about that later. Boys? Follow me. I think we've just found something that will make us rich...-er. Richer." The four other boys followed him when Cardin stopped in his steps. "Not you Jaune, you're not invited."

"Yeah, go figure." Jaune said tiredly before heading home. The three other bullies chuckled before walking behind Cardin. They walked inside the forest until they noticed a hole that was not natural in the ground. The group walked near the center of the hole where what looked like a badly shaped UFO laid.

"Oh man, we're gonna be so rich!" Exclaimed Russel with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, think of all the bitches we're gonna get." Said Dove next to him while rubbing his hands together.

"We're gonna be famous. Just imagine, four boys discover that aliens exist. Fuck, we should upload it on Huntstube."

"You're forgetting something Sky, if this is really an alien's UFO, then maybe there's weapons inside. We could get something like a laser, not one those those laser pointer, a real motherfucking laser. We're gonna be unstoppable!" Cardin shouted with a sinister smile on his face. He raised his hand toward the UFO and the visor opened to reveal what looked like a black goo. Cardin raised his eyebrow in confusion before the black goo raised itself in the hair and took the shape of a Geist.

"Wait, doesn't that look like that ghost alien in Ben 10?" Russel asked.

"Yeah, I was just about to say that t-" The Geist launched itself Sky while he was answering and entered the bully though his mouth entrance, making him shake on the floor. The other three watched as their friend was getting possessed by the Grimm and slowly losing his life. Eventually, Sky stopped shaking and got up from the ground. However when he opened his eyes, the bullies could only see that his eyes were now yellow on the inside and red on the outside. Cardin and Dove watched the body of their friend when they heard a sound coming from behind them. They saw Russel with a frightened look in his eyes, and a wet stain in the front of his pant.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He then started running away but another Geist came out of the UFO and caught him before he could escape. Cardin watched as the green haired bully also got possessed. He turned back to see Sky, or what was in the body of Sky walking toward him and Dove. He was about to tell Dove to run in separate directions so they would not be able to go after them but he saw that his last friend was looking back at him with red and yellow eyes too. Before he could do anything else, a fourth Grimm came out of the UFO and possessed him. Cardin tried fighting back but the Grimm easily pushed Cardin in the back of his mind, making him unable to control his body anymore. The four possessed bullies looked at each other and nodded, speaking in their own language. One of them, the one controlling Sky went back to the UFO and woke up the last Grimm who had yet to possess someone. Sky took out a glass tube and the Grimm nodded before turning back to its goo form inside of the tube. The four possessed boys then disappeared into the night.

"Look, they're already sleeping." Whispered Yang to Blake who was still on her shoulder but did not seem too bothered by it anymore. "What time even is it?" Blake checked the clock in front of her over the door.

"It's eight in the afternoon."

"But didn't school end at six?"

"Yup."

"So we've only had these for two hours?"

"Yup." Yang sighed and put Blake on her bed before throwing herself on hers.

"I already have neck cramps because of the helmet."

"And my feet are itching." Blake said while stretching her legs, something that Yang saw.

"You can use your legs again."

"Yup."

"Since when?"

"A little before Weiss had to carry me." Yang looked at Blake with a serious expression and Blake looked at Yang with a little smile on her face.

"..."

"..."

"... I won't lie, that was pretty funny. But next time you pull something like this it's your two legs that'll need a cast."

"As long as you're not pushing my wheelchair I should be fine."

"Come on I wasn't that-"

"Remember when you had to pee so you attached the wheelchair to a lamppost but then forgot about it?"

"Well no because I forgot, how am I supposed to remember it if I forgot? And it's not that bad, at least you weren't in the-" Blake raised her eyebrow at Yang. "Wheel...chair... You were in the wheelchair."

"I was in the wheelchair."

"Uh, now I remember it. Do you want me to say that I'm sorry?"

"I want many things Yang, your helmet for once, a steady life as a librarian too."

"You wanna become a librarian?"

"Yeah, I could read books and work somewhere quiet. That's like a dream come true." Yang snorted.

"That's a shitty dream." "Blake rolled her eyes.

"What about you? What do you wanna do?"

"I... I wanna find my mom." Yang said while looking down.

"Touchy subject?"

"Nah, I've lived all my life without her, I'm used to it."

"Did she leave?"

"Yeah, she left me with my dad and Ruby's mom."

"Wait, you don't have the same moms?"

"Pfft, nah. Summer, Ruby's mom, she was the best. She took care of me as if I was her real daughter... I miss her. And Ruby does too even if she doesn't show it." Yang took a glance at Ruby and saw her still sleeping with her arms and legs out of her blanket while snoring. Blake coughed to change the subject.

"And do you have any clue about your mom's whereabouts?"

"Well, my dad doesn't, he too hasn't seen her since she left. But my uncle's still in contact with her every once in a while even though he wouldn't tell me."

"Wow, your uncle's a dick."

"Yeah, but he's not so bad. And he's one hell of a coach. But what about you? You were talking about your ex earlier. What happened?" Blake blushed at the mention of her ex.

"Oh, that was nothing. We just didn't like each other anymore and we broke up. That's all."

"Did you know that the helmet also worked as a lie detector?" Yang said while putting her hand on her cheek. Well she tried but the helmet got in the way so she put it on the visor.

"Alright fine. Ilia and I broke up because I didn't like her anymore. But Ilia loved me, a little bit too much to be honest."

"Wow, ego much?"

"No, I'm serious. She literally broke into my house in the middle of the night to take pictures of me when I was sleeping."

"That's... creepy."

"Yup, I had to leave my home and find a flat close to Beacon because of that."

"What about your parents? How did they take it?"

"I don't know, I didn't call them ever since I left. I just wrote them a note telling them that they didn't have to worry about me and that I would see them if something important ever happened to me."

"Isn't our situation right now something important that happened to you?" Yang pointed at her head and at Blake's feet.

"Well yeah but..."

"You're scared." Yang pointed out.

"...Can we just go to sleep? I don't want to talk about it right now. Or ever." Blake said before turning her body to face the wall, ending their conversation. Yang watched her but she just shrugged and took her phone to text her and Ruby's dad that they were okay before putting her phone away and trying to sleep, the helmet prevented her from sleeping on her sides or on her stomach so with an annoyed look on her face, Yang slept on her back.


End file.
